Asphodèle et décadence
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Des Asphodèles, des bris de verre et c'est la fin ... Ou alors le commencement ? Venez lire pour juger ;)


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et oui, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment =P**_

 _ **Alors, je vous laisse tout de suite avec ce petit OS que je voudrais dédier à une amie qui m'est très chère =D Ma petite Camille, mon Asphodèle, c'est pour toi ! Je t'adore et j'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras (marre de cet écran ... xP)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !** _

* * *

Hermione avançait vers les cachots de Poudlard pour la première fois de sa scolarité.

Elle avait toujours affiché comme une fierté ses 6 années sans la moindre retenue ni la moindre sanction. Elle qui tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de respecter le règlement. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rabroué Harry et Ron de se tenir à carreaux ? Et la voilà, en septième année, en direction pour une retenue avec le professeur Snape pour insolence envers un professeur.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de cours, elle hésita avant de frapper. Elle fulminait de rage contre son horrible professeur autant qu'elle angoissait de se retrouver en retenue. Elle avait une boule en travers de la gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir. C'était horrible comme sensation... et dire que tout ça, elle le devait à cette chauve-souris graisseuse. Elle fulminait de rage véritablement contre cet homme. Il l'avait si injustement mise en retenue. Depuis qu'elle était revenue faire sa dernière année, mais sans Harry et Ron, il l'avait prise pour cible. A croire qu'il regrettait de n'être pas mort comme un malpropre.

"Vous comptez rester là longtemps ?!", Tonna une voix visiblement rageuse de derrière la porte.

Décidant de ne pas mettre le Maître des Potions plus en colère encore, elle entra dans la salle de classe. Elle était très peu éclairée et elle parvenait à peine à discerner les bancs qui remplissaient la pièce. Heureusement que cette pièce ne lui était pas inconnue, sinon, elle s'y serait cognée sans aucun doutes.

« Vous allez me nettoyer la réserve ! Vous ne toucherez à rien d'autre, compris ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Oui, qui ?!

-Oui, professeur Snape. », Dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons vers la réserve.

En entrant dans la salle, elle crut pourtant halluciner : la poussière et la saleté sur le sol avaient noircies les pierres tel qu'on ne pouvait presque plus les distinguer. Les joins semblaient inexistant à première vue. Et puis, des éclats de verre, des restes d'ingrédients en complète putréfaction. Comment était-ce possible que cet homme travaille dans ses conditions ? Lui qui réclamait toujours un travail irréprochable, sans bavures ni tache, était-ce possible que sa réserve soit véritablement comme ça ? Non ! Il n'aurait pas osé … Salir sa réserve en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui demander de la nettoyer ? Et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus cette possibilité lui semblait raisonnable.

« Granger ! Mettez-vous au travail !

-Sinon quoi ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, absolument furieuse.

-Sinon votre retenue se prolongera pour le reste de la semaine … voir peut-être même du mois, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je ne pourrai pas continuellement nettoyer la réserve.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas avec ça, je veillerais à ce que vous ailliez toujours de l'ouvrage.

-Vous avez osez ?, s'exclama-t-elle en devenant rouge de rage.

-Je vous demande pardon ?, dit-il, menaçant.

-Vous avez Sali votre réserve exprès !

-Que voilà un raisonnement bien abouti … Vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas une horrible Know-It-All pour rien.

-Salaud ! Vous êtes un beau salaud !, cria-t-elle.

-Granger ! Vous me ferez 1 mois de retenue supplémentaires tous les soirs pour injures envers un professeur.

-Je m'en contre fou de vos retenues ! Vous avez sali votre salle exprès pour me faire travailler. Vous êtes un salaud ! Espèce de bâtard graisseux !

-Granger, 2 mois de retenues !

-Mais allez-y ! J'en ai marre de vous, de votre saloperie de caractère, de votre haine de Gryffondor, de votre haine envers moi ! Vous êtes un véritable abruti, un salopard ! Vous auriez voulu crever pendant la bataille finale ? Eh bien, vous auriez dû ! Nous aurions enfin pu être débarrassés de vous.

-Vous allez trop loin ! Vous serez en retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année et j'enlève 200 points à Gryffondor.

-De toute façon, vous n'avez que ça ! Tout le monde vous déteste, et tout le monde sait pertinemment que c'est l'absolue vérité. Retournez-vous cacher dans vos cachots, cracha-t-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous pour pouvoir juger des personnes de cette manière ? Vous vous croyez tellement mieux placé que tout le monde que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que personne ne vous apprécie non plus !, dit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

-J'ai énormément d'amis je vous signale !

-Foutaises ! Nous savons très bien que vos soi-disant amis n'admirent que l'amie du Survivant et c'est tout ! Vous restez cette horripilante, exaspérante et désespérante Know-It-All que tout le monde évite. Vous n'existez dans notre Monde que grâce à vos livres que vous gobez comme une idiote et grâce à cet abruti de Potter ! Et encore … Notre Monde, vous n'en faites partie que depuis combien de temps 8 ans ?

-Arrêtez !

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Vous aimez rappeler aux autre leurs infériorité mais pas qu'on vous rappelle la vôtre ?

-Je ne suis pas inférieure ! A aucun d'entre nous, ici.

-Granger, vous n'avez de nom que grâce à Potter, pas grâce à ce que vous avez fait seule. Seule, vous n'existeriez pas aux yeux de notre monde !

-ARRÊTEZ !, cria-t-elle de nouveau, mais cette fois, des larmes de rage parsemaient ses joues.

-Vous avez voulu me faire réaliser que le monde me détestait, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le savais très bien. Mais contrairement à vous qui vous contentez de la présence d'hypocrites, leur compagnie m'est insupportable et je la rejette affreusement. Mais moi, Miss Granger, moi, j'ai ce que vous n'aurez jamais dans ce monde : j'ai une réputation forgée bien avant votre naissance. Peu importe le passé, vous pourrez parler de moi à n'importe quel apothicaire de l'Angleterre, Severus Snape ne lui sera pas inconnu. Et pour cela, pour cette réputation, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un abruti de Potter, ou de resservir bêtement ce que j'avais appris dans les livres durant ma scolarité.

-CA SUFFIT ! ».

Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, c'est entendant ce bris de verre qui éclate sur le sol retentir dans la salle, elle baissa le regard et vit un bocal anciennement rempli d'asphodèles complètement en morceau à leurs pieds.

Le Maître des Potions s'était rapproché au fil de leur échange. Même s'il avait semblé resté calme durant toute la diatribe de la jeune fille, son visage s'était transformé pour ne plus refléter qu'une rage et une fureur infinie.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Bonne à rien ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du prix de ces fleurs ?! Avez-vous la moindre idée de leur degré de fragilité et de préciosité ?!

-Je … Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais vous m'avez énervée et …

-Bien sûr, bientôt, vous direz que c'est de ma faute si vous venez de jeter au sol l'équivalent de plusieurs centaines de Gallions ?!

-Des … Centaines de Gallions ?, s'étouffa-t-elle.

-On ne vous a pas appris ça dans vos fichus livres ? Sachez qu'une seule et unique fleur de cette qualité peut valoir entre 20 et 50 Gallions. Alors, oui, il y en a pour des centaines de Gallions ! Espèce d'idiote de Gryffondor, bonne à rien !

-Arrêtez, professeur, s'il vous plait …, craqua-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

-Comme si c'était si facile ! Vous deviez nettoyer une pièce, une seule et unique pièce. Vous qui vous plaisez à exposer votre intellect à tout le monde et à tout va, cette tâche aurait dû être simple. Mais non, bien sûr, petite peste arrogante, il a fallu que vous décidiez de pousser le bouchon encore plus loin.

-Professeur …

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Granger, l'audace ne vous va pas du tout. Alors, retournez à vos petites histoires simplettes et grotesque et épargner un peu au monde qui vous entoure votre insupportable omniprésence ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas … mhhh … »

Il fulminait tellement qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ni se rapprocher, ni se jeter sur ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne puisse envisager la moindre réaction, elle lui mordilla les lèvres pour les faire s'entrouvrir, tentant de lui imposer un baiser sauvage. L'homme, après être resté sans voix et avoir ensuite renié toute raison, lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue.

Leurs langues bataillaient fermes, tentant toutes deux d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, voulant conquérir et imposer son propre rythme. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de baisers de plus en plus enflammés, ils se séparèrent, pantois et à bout de souffle.

Hermione haletait comme jamais. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme laid, mauvais, sadiqe et de 20 ans son aîné puisse attiser un feu d'une telle ampleur dans son bas ventre ? Même Ron, avec qui elle avait pourtant passé le cap, n'avait jamais réussi à la rendre tremblante à ce point. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser deux iris charbonneux empli de désir mais au lieu d'en avoir peur ou honte, son désir pour cet homme ne fit que s'accroître un peu plus encore.

A cet instant précis, elle ne voyait pas son détesté professeur de potions, mais plutôt un homme qui en un seul baiser, certes sauvage, avait su éveiller en elle ses besoins les plus primaires. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, ni lui laisser le temps de le faire non plus.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle fondit sur lui en commençant à défaire ses robes. Snape, après une nano-seconde d'hésitation et d'inactivité, se mit à en faire de même. Ce n'était plus l'homme, mais un animal qui parlait, et il avait besoin d'assouvir un besoin bestial qu'elle avait attisé et qu'elle seule pourrait faire redescendre.

Ils étaient pressés et s'était comme si une toute autre rage les consumait. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était l'assouvissement des sens, le désir et l'envie étant déjà à leur paroxysme.

Hermione s'allongea d'elle-même sur l'une des tables, écartant les cuisses de manière plus que suggestive, dévoilant son intimité aux yeux de l'homme qui lui avait déjà enlevé sa barrière de tissus. Il remonta un peu plus sa jupe d'écolière, la rendant indécente. Le chemisier de la jeune fille lui avait été arraché, sa poitrine ayant été dévoilée aux yeux rempli de convoitise de l'homme dont la chemise n'avait pas non plus été épargnée par cet effeuillage empressé.

Pendant que sa bouche parcourait avidement la généreuse poitrine, aspirant et mordillant par endroit la peau, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, la faisant véritablement hurler de plaisir. Il battait fiévreusement en elle, touchant certains points qui lui étaient jusque-là inconnus et qui la comblaient sans égales.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes de passionné et sauvages, presque brutaux, coups de butoir pour qu'ils basculent tous les deux dans un océan de plaisir divin. Alors qu'elle se contractait autour de lui, il l'avait collée à lui, les rapprochant un peu plus encore pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il se libéra en elle en même temps que les ongles de la Gryffondor s'enfonçaient dans son dos et ses dents dans sa peau au niveau de la clavicule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Maman, tu es certaine que ça va ?

-Heu, oui, Camille, ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, je m'occupe de tout, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées.

-Mais, papa, il va me punir d'avoir cassé son bocal de fleurs … »

Hermione regarda sa fille tendrement. A 8 ans, Camille était sans doute sa plus grande fierté. Elle était l'accomplissement de cet amour à première vue impossible et complètement absurde. Avec ses longs cheveux lisses et sombre mais ses yeux bruns dorés, son nez fin et légèrement retroussé mes ses lèvres fines, elle était le parfait mélange de ses parents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, ce n'est pas la première fois que son bocal d'asphodèles est cassé. », dit-elle en souriant, anticipant déjà les paroles de Severus à son retour.


End file.
